So much fun in School
by Ninja Girl Emi
Summary: Au, a story of eleven teens with different personalities going to the same school can be very interesting.Feel the love as they all try to live each day by day. Chapter 3: Inuyasha is getting a band! Read and review plz!!!!
1. Get to know the cast! Pt 1

A/N:  
  
Emi: O boy! This going to be good! It's a AU. The Inu-yasha gang at high school.  
  
A girl: Really? Well, then why did you make me?  
  
Emi: Because you're going to be the new girl who joins in the chaos. Love triangles, rivals, fights; things like those! Just remember readers, the couples that you know in this anime are going to be different. Please, just give this fic a chance. It might be cooler than you think.  
  
A girl: Oh.. well, then let's begin okay?  
  
Emi: ^_^ Right-o!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Venus, the transferred student  
  
"Oh, shit! I'm going to be late and it's my first day!"  
  
An attractive, brunette hair girl jumped up from her bed and dashed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and placed on a navy blue jacket, white blouse, and navy blue short skirt uniform. She quickly placed her long socks and shoes on and ran downstairs. She began to brush her hair as she saw her mother and father eating breakfast. Her mother wore a lovely blue kimono while drinking tea as her father wore his business suit reading the paper. The young girl angrily glared her lovely honey eyes at her parents.  
  
"Hey, why didn't anyone wake me?" asked the girl as she ran up the nearest mirror.  
  
"Venus, we woke you three times this morning," stated the girl's mother.  
  
"Well, you didn't do a good job," replied the young girl tying blue ribbons into her hair.  
  
She let her long brunette hair flow down her back while she sprayed mists of perfume along her neck and upper chest. She looked over to a plate on the table and picked up a piece of toast. She began to spread jelly on it as her father stopped his reading and looked at his watch.  
  
"Venus, its 7:50 and you have only ten minutes until school starts. You better run, kiddo," announced her father.  
  
"Damn, thanks, daddy! Bye, mom!" chirped Venus with a kiss to their cheeks.  
  
She grabbed her small black briefcase along with her lunch sack and ran out the door. Venus dashed down the side way dodging people and things in her way. Soon after, her sight on the school began to grow at her every step near it. She began to see many students walk into the school. If she was going to make it, she had to jet it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small frame, lovely woman walked up to her stand. She had short, wavy, blonde hair and emerald eyes. She wore a lovely green dress with golden bracelets along her wrists. She smiled sweetly to the class as they looked happily to the teacher.  
  
"Okay, class. Welcome to a new year in school. I'll be your 10th grade literature teacher, Ms. Saotome," said a sweet looking, middle age woman. "Now, the first thing, we'll do is get to know one another. Now, do I have a volunteer?"  
  
Suddenly, Venus rushed in as she was panting for running. She stood holding her hands up as everyone gawked at the girl. No one knew who she was, so they thought she just moved here. Ms. Saotome held her hands waiting for the young girl to catch her breath. She walked over to the girl and saw that her breathing was now back to normal and smiled.  
  
"I'm very sorry for coming in like this, but I'm new and my alarm didn't go off," said the brunette bowing to the teacher.  
  
"Oh, it's alright! I'll let it go, honey. I'm Ms. Saotome, and we're about to introduce one another. I would like you to be the first one, if that's alright with you?" Asked Ms. Saotome with a cheerful smile.  
  
Venus gave a sigh of relief and gave a simple nod to the woman. She was so happy to not be in any trouble. She praised Kami for letting such good luck happened to her. She stood looking at everyone as they did the same. What should she say? Where should she start?  
  
" Well, my name is Venus Yoshimi. I just transferred here with my parents from Hong-Kong. My mother is Chinese while my daddy is Japanese. I lived my whole life in Hong-Kong, but my daddy was becoming homesick for his country. Soon enough, he saved enough money for a two story house, which I really do like," said Venus. "Am I done?"  
  
"Well, does anybody have any questions?" Asked the teacher as she looked among her students.  
  
"What are your parent's occupations?" Asked a short boy.  
  
"My mom works as a hostess at "Oriental Paradise" and my dad is a lawyer," replied the girl as she swayed from side to side.  
  
"Were you in any activities or any hobbies?" Asked a short hair girl.  
  
"Well, I was into martial arts and I was into dancing. I'm good at sports, but I suck in anything that makes me think. I like to make friends, so I call that my hobby," replied the brunette.  
  
"Do you miss your friends in Hong Kong?" Asked a pretty, raven hair girl.  
  
"Yeah, I do, but I got the Internet and we can talk online," responded Venus with a hand to her hip. "I always make time for them and they do the same."  
  
"Okay, that way good, Miss Yoshimi, you are done now. Take a seat where you feel best," declared Ms. Saotome as she walked over to her stand.  
  
Venus nodded her head and began to scan the room for a desk. She saw a couple of opened desk, but a girl pointed to a desk next to her. She showed her a grateful smile and took the seat. She slid into it as the girl looked over to Venus. She was the pretty girl with long, semi- wavy raven hair and dark, chestnut eyes. She waved slightly to Venus as she did the same.  
  
"What's your name?" Questioned Venus as she took out her utensils.  
  
"I'm Kagome Hagashimi," replied the pretty girl as she held out her hand to her. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here.. What classes do you have next?" Venus asked as she shook her hand.  
  
"I have Biology next, then PE and Home Economy," replied Kagome as she looked unto her schedule.  
  
"Oh, well we have PE together, but next I have Geometry and Art last period," whispered Venus showing her schedule.  
  
"Well, that's good to hear! My friend, Sango Mitsubishi will have Geometry with you. After class, I'll show you her," told Kagome with a friendly smile.  
  
The brunette gave a grateful smile to her newfound friend as Mrs. Saotome went into a lecture. Venus wasn't one for lectures at all. Her eyes began to close as her head and shoulders lowered themselves to the desk. She looked over to the clock and she saw that she had a good hour and fifteen minutes till this class ended. She gave a small whimper as her lips began to pout.  
  
"I guess it's time to use the "I'm listening" sleeping technique," thought Venus as she placed a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
She placed a black ink pen into her and placed her elbows on the desk. She leaned and planted her head into her open palm. She flung her hair over to make her not seem as if she going to take a nap. She gave a simple smirk and then closed her eyes to fall asleep. It was a simple method, but only she could really pull it off.  
  
Time passed as Venus slept peacefully at her desk. No one knew, especially Ms. Saotome, she was asleep. Kagome looked up at the clock as the teacher finished her lecture. They had a minute till the bell would ring. She looked over to her friend and saw her breathing was slower than it should. She began questioning to herself if it was just the way she breathe or was something wrong with her?  
  
"Venus? Are you okay?" Asked Kagome poking Venus with her pencil.  
  
At the simple touch of the utensil, Venus jumped up in her seat and began to fix her hair.  
  
"I wasn't asleep!" declared Venus looking around with nervousness.  
  
"Oh, you were sleeping? Thank goodness," concurred Kagome with a sigh of relief.  
  
Venus laid her books in her briefcase as the bell rang. Kagome waited patiently as she reached over for her briefcase while Venus slowly rose from her desk. The two schoolgirls walked out their previous class to the hallway. Venus was still trying to wake herself up by wiping the sleep from her eyes. Without any warning, the brunette girl bumped into someone without even looking.  
  
"Damn! Sorry about that!" apologized Venus catching her balance from the sudden impact.  
  
She looked over to her victim and awe in wonder. He was a tall boy with long raven hair and dark chestnut eyes. He looked down at Venus and just shrugged his shoulders at her apology. Kagome smiled and jumped toward the boy.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day," shouted Kagome giving him a friendly hug.  
  
Venus watched the raven hair girl's action as she moved closer to the boy with happiness. She could tell they had such a strong friendship or even more. She pushed her self-aside so Kagome could have more affection space. Kagome fixed her behavior as she just placed her hand away from him and looked back at her friend.  
  
"Inu-yasha, this is Venus Yoshimi, She just moved here from Hong Kong. Venus, this is Inu-yasha Yamada, my friend since middle school," introduced Kagome taking both of their hands.  
  
She guided their hand to one another as she motions them to shake. They both looked at the raven hair girl as if she lost common sense, but did what they were told. Venus looked back up to Inu-yasha and began to summarize his appearance. He was cute. Well, that was actually an understatement. He was hot. His long hair made him look as if he was a rebel who lived on his own rules but still would show a creative affection to the one he loved. Though she always wanted to date a guy like that, she was stuck with the assholes that would make her feel dumb. Still, maybe he was going to change all that.  
  
"Uh, you can stop looking at me," stated Inu-yasha leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"Sorry about that. Hey, Kagome, when is your friend Sango going to come?" Asked Venus deciding to lean on the wall as well.  
  
" Sango's probably already in the class. She likes to be on time," replied Kagome grabbing Inu-yasha's arm. "We might as well go, too, Inu-yasha. You use to love being tardy for class, but not this year! I'm going to help you!"  
  
"Kagome, if the other juniors see you pulling me like a little dog, my rough personality will be ruin," growled the older boy trying to squirm out of her grasp.  
  
"Like I give a damn what your stupid class thinks. We're going to class on time, whether you like or not!" argued Kagome pulling him toward their destination. "See ya, Venus!"  
  
Venus waved to the girl as Kagome dragged Inuyasha to his next class. Venus couldn't help but wonder if Kagome still liked Inu-yasha. She said he was her good friend, but she acts as if they were going out. Venus interrupted her thoughts and looked at the closest clock to her.  
  
"Damn, I have a minute left!" shouted Venus pushing herself off the wall.  
  
She turned to her right and dashed through the hallway, looking frantically for her class. Before the bell rang, she jumped into her class as she breathed heavily.  
  
"Boy, running down a hallway and trying to dodge people is hard work," sighed the brunette as she dusted her uniform off.  
  
The class looked at her as she felt as if this was déjà vu. A tall man walked over to Venus as she looked at the class. He had spiky raven hair with large glasses. He wore a white shirt with blue pants and several markers in his pocket. He held a ruler in his hand as he tapped his foot impatiently. Venus looked up to him as she placed a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. Boy, he sure did look like a nerd in her eyes.  
  
"Will you kindly take a seat, miss," demanded the teacher pointing his ruler toward the class.  
  
"Yessir! Sorry about this!" stated Venus brightly as he saluted to her teacher.  
  
She looked and saw a seat in the back. She sprinted over dropping her body into the seat safely. She took her paper and utensils out as the dorky teacher began to give an introduction of the class.  
  
"Hello, class. I'm your Geometry teacher, Mr. Woo. Math has always been my favorite subject since third grade when I was introduced to multiplication and division. Now, I have you all to show that math can be fun!" declared the teacher pacing back and forth, letting the ruler hit his palm.  
  
"Or maybe you just will show us how lame and boring math is," whispered Venus as a sigh.  
  
In her right ear, she began to hear a sweet, gentle giggling sound chiming. She looked to her right and saw a raven hair girl giggling. She had long raven hair with bangs, as it was twine together in a ponytail and chestnut eyes. She wore a lovely pick eye shadow as the rest of her light make up made her look like a model. Venus mentally awed at how pretty she looked.  
  
"That was pretty funny," whispered the pretty girl letting her smile show brighter.  
  
"Oh, I just live to be a delinquent. Hi, my name is Venus Yoshimi," whispered back Venus placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sango Mitsubishi."  
  
"Oh, you're Kagome's friend! I had class with her earlier today. She said you would be in this class with me."  
  
"Wow, well, fate must have guided us."  
  
"Hell with fate. I'm just glad I'm not alone in here."  
  
"I hear talking!" shouted Mr. Woo dropping his ruler unto a random student's desk forcefully. "That is rude and I won't take talkative people!"  
  
The room was silent as he had the entire student, including Venus and Sango, attention. He gave a loud sigh and walked over to his desk. He was a good, fair teacher in his eyes, and he wasn't too strict, but he needed silence. He needed to teach them fun math, but the only way to do it was to make everyone pay attention. He took a glass of water and drunk it making gulping sounds along the way. After he was done, he adjusted his glasses and began to lecture on shapes.  
  
Venus slumped into her chair with a pitiful frown as she looked over to Sango. The pretty raven hair girl began to take notes. Take notes on the first day? Venus felt as if Sango was one of those girls who were trying to show that you can be hot and be smart at the same time. Venus was envious. Venus was an attractive girl, all right, but she never did look at herself that way. Especially when she was a lazy, potty mouth. Venus continued to frown as she silently began to hit her head on the desk. It was going to be a long period.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n:  
  
How was that? I hope you liked it. Chapter one and two are mostly about how Kagome and Sango tell Venus about who the character are and how they act. I hope you all don't mind Venus. Well, review 


	2. Get to know the cast! Pt 2

A/n:  
  
Emi: New Chapter!!!!  
  
Venus: Wow that's quick, too.  
  
Emi: I'm wanting to add more, so people will read it and like it and REVIEW!  
  
Venus: You're a weird one.  
  
Emi: No, I just want to hear from people about this. It gets me motivated! ^_^  
  
Venus: On with the fic!  
  
Emi: Oh, yeah: I DON"T OWN INU_YASHA!! If I did, I would be rich, and well, I'm not.  
  
"Yes, lunch time!" yelled Venus jumping up with delight.  
  
Venus happily walked with Sango down the hallway. Venus couldn't take another minute of Geometry. She thought it was one of the most boring classes. She rather talk about the gum lying under a seat then listen to a minute to how "Math can be a blast". She concluded not that long ago that Mr. Woo had issues inside him.  
  
"Hey, look, there's Kagome with a guy!" stated Venus pointing at them from afar.  
  
"Oh, HE is in our lunch group? Just great!" pouted Sango lowering her shoulder in disappointment.  
  
Venus looked at the older girl and wondered what was wrong. As they made it to Kagome, Venus observed the guy more clearly. He was tall as his short raven hair and light chestnut eyes made him handsome. Venus couldn't help but to grin at the view. How could Sango not like this guy?  
  
"Hey, guys," welcomed Kagome walking up to the girls, "I see you two have became friends."  
  
"Yeah, Venus is very funny...when she was awake," replied Sango looking over to the brunette.  
  
"Venus, you slept in that class, too?" Asked Kagome letting her eyes grow wider.  
  
"Hey, I need the sleep," answered Venus placing her hand on her hip.  
  
"My, what a lazy girl. Too much like Inu-yasha," added the short hair boy.  
  
"Not really.. well, I'm not too lazy," responded Venus with a sway of her hand.  
  
The boy just gave a sly grin, which made Venus grin back. Kagome and Sango looked at the two and just rolled their eyes. Sango knew his ways. She knew he wouldn't change during the summer. It was just wishful thinking to her.  
  
"I guess introductions are in order," said Kagome walking between them. "Venus, this is Miroku Mazda. He's my boyfriend. Miroku, this Venus Yoshimi, a new friend who transferred from Hong Kong."  
  
"Hong Kong, hmm? Well, it's nice to meet you.." Stated Miroku taking Venus' hand.  
  
He bends down to her hand and kissed it lightly. Venus never had a guy do that to her. It was so romantic. Venus felt her cheeks warm up. She didn't like when she acted so girly. She covered her blushing cheeks with her hands while Miroku Honsha just smirked. Kagome was now ticked off. She looked up at him with a glare, which stood for "I'm going to kick your ass". Miroku replied with a "I love you" look as he took her palm.  
  
"Sorry about him, Venus. He's so touchy touchy with the female gender," apologized Kagome jabbing her elbow into the boy's stomach.  
  
"Oh, well if it isn't the pervert," announced a voice.  
  
The group turned to see Inu-yasha walking up with his briefcase to his side. He gave a loud yawn as he reached toward the group. They could all tell he was sleeping in the last class. Miroku let Kagome's hand go as he took a step in front of the long hair junior.  
  
"It's good to see you still here, Inu-yasha. I'm surprise the school would let stupid people move on to the next grade. Last year, your grades were terrible," insulted Miroku crossing his arms.  
  
"I don't think you should be talking. I'm surprise Kagome didn't put you on a leash today. Now you'll going around groping anything with nice feminine legs," spat Inu-yasha with smug face.  
  
"Heh, I wouldn't do that to Kagome. Besides, don't you want to try and talk to Kikyo again? I think you might have a chance with her still," shot back Miroku crossing his arms.  
  
Inu-yasha sneered at the other boy trying to hold back his anger. Venus couldn't understand what was going on. Were these two enemies? All she knew is that Inu-yasha looked as if he was going to kick Miroku 's ass not caring if he would be suspended on the first day.  
  
Kagome slapped Miroku across the back of his head while pulling unto his ear. He went too far with the "welcome". Miroku winced in pain, which made Inu-yasha display a smug look. Sango couldn't help but fight back her giggles while watching Kagome abuse Miroku.  
  
"Wow, that was intense," said Venus looking back and forth at the two boys.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Venus, they do that everyday. They're friends, but they always argue. It's so distasteful sometimes, but you get use to it," replied Sango placing a helpful hand on Venus' shoulder.  
  
"Hey, let's go get a table, okay? I'm starved!" insisted Miroku stroking his stomach.  
  
"Me, too! I already have my food so I'll go find us a spot to sit at outside!" agreed Venus walking outside.  
  
The other four teens walked into line wondering what was on the menu today. Kagome looked over a kid's shoulder to see pickled plum rice and fried fish. She was hoping to have some old fashion sesame chicken, but this was school. Though it wasn't her favorite food, Kagome would gladly take the food. One by one, the group took their tray of food and walked out to the outside. Sango pointed out to where Venus sat, making the group made their way to the table.  
  
"It's looks pretty out here!" announced Venus looking around. "I mean the trees look beautiful and the sun makes everything look so.. peaceful."  
  
"Wow, Venus, that was really nice! You're not just a lazy girl, are you?" Giggled Sango taking a seat near the brunette.  
  
"Of course not! I'm a true Romantic! An artistic, sporty lady who enjoys the outdoors. That's me all right!" replied Venus opening her briefcase.  
  
She reached in and took out a hangetsu bento box (A/n: a half- moon shape wooden lunch box). She placed the box on the table and opened the lid. The group turned their eyes to her dish and wondered what she brought. Inside her bento box, there were six sections of food. There was a pile of steamed white rice, noodles, strawberries, spicy cabbage, sugar rolls, and grilled chicken. The group gawked at the delicious food. The smell of the food was wonderful and alluring as the group continued to eye the cuisine. Venus took out her chopstick and picked up a piece of grilled chicken.  
  
"My goodness! Your food looks yummy!" stated Kagome clapping her hands together.  
  
"Did you cook that, Venus?" Asked Miroku gazing steadily at the grilled chicken in her chopsticks.  
  
"Well, no, my mom made it for me. She makes my lunches most of the time," answered Venus placing the grilled chicken into her mouth.  
  
Inu-yasha looked down at his food and frown. Before he saw Venus' food, he knew he was going to enjoy his food, but now it was different. He wanted some of hers. He frowned and walked over to Venus. He was so drawn to her food that looked as if he would drool any moment. Venus quickly took the top and positioned it back on the bento box.  
  
"What do you want, Inu-yasha? Don't you have your own food?" Questioned Venus covering the box with her arms.  
  
"Yeah, but..let's trade!" explained the long hair boy.  
  
With that, Inu-yasha snatched the bento box away from her and ran from the table. Venus was now pissed. She barely knew this boy and he was already stealing stuff from her. She wasn't going to let no man take her shit from her.  
  
"Inu-yasha is such a menace sometimes!" stated Miroku taking some of Inu- yasha's food unto his tray.  
  
"You're one to talk!" snapped back Sango picking up her cup of tea.  
  
"Inu-yasha, you asshole, gimme back my food!" shouted Venus raising up from her seat. She dismissed herself from the others and began to run after the junior.  
  
They ran through the whole school ground and it seemed neither of them were ready to become weary. Venus knew when she caught to him; she would give him such a beat down. All of sudden, she saw Inu-yasha stop right in front of a group of people. Venus ran to his side and began to observe them.  
  
In the group, there stood three boys and one girl. The first boy was tall and aristocratic with his unusual long silver hair and his ruby eyes. Beside him stood a cute tall boy with long raven hair in a low ponytail and dark chestnut eyes. Under his left arm, stood an attractive girl who had looks like Kagome with her long raven hair, flowing down her back and her alluring staring eyes. And at the end stood a handsome boy with long raven hair in a high ponytail plus headband and startling wolf like honey eyes.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my little brother?" spoke the silver hair boy.  
  
"HALF brother!" spat out Inu-yasha forming his hands into fists.  
  
"So it seems," replied the silver hair boy.  
  
"Inu-yasha, who is that girl?" Questioned the lovely girl pointing directly to Venus.  
  
"She's new here. It's really none of YOUR concern, witch," insulted Inu- yasha.  
  
"You shouldn't talk to my girlfriend like that, lower classman," demanded the low ponytail boy kissing the girl gently on her cheek.  
  
Inu-yasha began to growl tightening his fist. He was really trying to keep control of his anger. His brother wasn't really one of his favorite people, but Naraku was the one who he truly hated. It wasn't just because he has Kikyo, but it was that he was flaunting him about it. He wanted to kick his ass real bad.  
  
"What is your name, girl?" Asked the high ponytail boy walking over to her.  
  
"I'm Venus Yoshimi. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Koga Wolf. That's Naraku Shoji, his girlfriend, Kikyo Kunami, and that Sessomaru, the asshole's older brother," replied the high ponytail boy pointing towards Inu-yasha.  
  
"Who the hell are you calling an asshole, butt monkey," growled Inu-yasha with fiery eyes.  
  
"Yeah whatever, just make sure you get your head out your ass soon!" commented Koga crossing his arms with a smug look.  
  
"Enough, let's go!" commanded Sessomaru motioning the group to follow him.  
  
One by one they began to follow until Koga turn back to Venus.  
  
"Please, if you could, tell Sango I said hi," spoke Koga. With that he turned and began to jog up to the others.  
  
Venus looked at them in wonder. They seemed so cold and unfriendly except Koga. She then remembered Inu-yasha and looked up to him. His face still was hard and filled with anger. What did they do to make him so mad? She wanted to know but knew she couldn't ask him here and now. Maybe she would ask Kagome later at PE Right now, she knew the older boy needed comfort.  
  
"Inu-yasha.. you okay?" Asked Venus swaying her hips from side to sigh.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking," sighed Inu-yasha with a thankful smirk.  
  
"Good....now give me back my damn food!" yelled the brunette snatching the bento box from him.  
  
She punched him in his right arm and walked away in triumph while Inu-yasha followed her nagging about nothing good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Play volleyball!" yelled a woman.  
  
The female coach stood tossing a ball up and down in the air. She was a tall, lean woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white tee shirt and some navy blue men shorts with a whistle wrapped around her neck. Groups of students began tossing the ball to one another.  
  
"I can't believe you people wear these as gym outfits," commented Venus walking out the girl's dressing room. She looked down at her white long sleeve shirt tucked neatly in her short gym bottoms. She never thought they would wear short clothes like these. She remembered in Hong Kong they wore white tee short and navy blue shorts that were short but not as short as what she was wearing right now. Kagome came out the girl's dressing room and giggled at her complaining friend.  
  
"Hey, it'll be fine. At least you look great in them," complimented the pretty raven hair girl.  
  
"Yeah right! Oh, well, let's just get this over with," sighed Venus twisting her hair into two buns.  
  
The two girls walked and walked over to a wall. They both decided to talk before they would get out start playing basketball. Kagome took a seat on the ground placing her hair in a neat ponytail while Venus leaned unto the wall looking out at the gym. She began to look around and saw a glimpse of familiar faces.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Inu-yasha and Miroku playing basketball?" Asked Venus pointing out towards them.  
  
"Yeah, Inu-yasha and Miroku told me that they would be in here. They have another coach though. Ms. Misaki is our coach. She's the lady tossing the ball," replied Kagome crossing her legs.  
  
"She doesn't look Japanese though."  
  
"That's because she's American. She transferred her three years ago with her husband, Mr. Misaki.He's your Art teacher, I think."  
  
"Oh, cool! Oh, boy, look over there!"  
  
Kagome looked in her direction and saw Sessomaru and Naraku come into the gym. Her eyes wide as she saw Inu-yasha and Miroku walking close to them. Something bad was going to happen. Kagome looked over Venus who looked over to Kagome. They both started to giggle at one another. They were both so different and yet they were friends. It was weird yet exciting. Venus stopped her laughing.  
  
"Oh well, they're big boys. They can take care of themselves!" stated Venus finally taking a seat by Kagome. "Anyway, Kagome, I have some questions about things.  
  
"Sure, go ahead and ask away!" insisted Kagome turning her head to him.  
  
"Well, first, what's up with Sessomaru and his group?"  
  
"Um, Sessomaru is Inu-yasha's half brother. They don't like each other that much but they live together in an apartment. Both of their parents are dead, so they both decided to live in an apartment. They might not get along, but I think deep down they love each other."  
  
"Sessomaru seems like the leader of the group. He's handsome, too."  
  
"Yeah, he's one of the hottest guys at our school. He even got a little fan club, but he seems not to care. He can be really mean to people if they annoy them, but overall, he's okay if you don't say stupid things to him."  
  
"Okay, well, what's up with that Naraku and Kikyo girl?"  
  
"Kikyo and Inu-yasha were dating for a while in his freshman year. They were inseparable. Inu-yasha really liked her until she broke up with him. Later, he found out she was seeing Naraku behind his back. HE was so mad. I comfort as much as I could until we both found out that we liked each other."  
  
"SO, you and Inu-yasha went out?"  
  
"Yeah for about three months. I could tell sometimes when he looked at me or when he kissed me that he wanted to kiss Kikyo. It was interesting, too, since Kikyo is my cousin. We look like, so I didn't blame him for seeing me as her. Still, I didn't want to be in a relationship that wasn't real, so we broke up. Soon after, I began to date Miroku and since then our relationship has been blooming."  
  
"Doesn't Inu-yasha get jealous or anything?  
  
"Yeah, I can tell sometimes. That's probably why they sometimes argue."  
  
"By the way, why does Sango not really like Miroku? She seems so annoyed at lunch when he talked."  
  
"Oh, that's easy. Before we went out, Sango and Miroku were dating. She liked him a lot, but his ladies' man ways made her change her mind. He could tell he wasn't making her happy, so they broke up. Since then, she thinks that he never really liked her and was just using her."  
  
"Wasn't she mad when you went out with him?"  
  
"I didn't know her last year. I met her a little after Miroku and I hooked up. We became fast friends. She worries for me, but I know Miroku really loves me and he wouldn't try to hurt me."  
  
"Wow, poor Sango.."  
  
"Nah, Sango's fine. She likes someone else."  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
"Koga. He likes her, too. I can tell. I mean they have been friendly toward one another, but they don't know each other's feelings."  
  
"Really? That Koga is cute, they'll make a cute couple."  
  
"Yeah, but Inu-yasha hates him. They always insult each other and tries to be the better "man", but they mostly act like children!"  
  
"Yep, most boys act that way."  
  
"HEY! You two should be playing ball! Go out there and play some basketball!" yelled Ms. Misaki as she blew her whistle.  
  
The two girls automatically jumped up and ran onto floor.  
  
"Yay! School's over!" yelled Venus jumping into the air.  
  
"Aren't you happy!" smiled Sango walking up to the brunette.  
  
"Sango, hey! You walking home?" Asked Venus stretching her arms into the air.  
  
"No, I have colorguard practice today after school. Kagome probably has softball practice, so you're left with Inu-yasha and Miroku," replied Sango with a sly smirk.  
  
"Wow, thanks. By the way, what's colorguard?" Questioned the brunette walking with her friend outside.  
  
"Oh, it's a group of girl dancing on a football field with marching band with props liked flags, rifles, and other items. I'm the second captain this year. You should try out next year."  
  
"I probably will. I would rock the house with my dazzling steps."  
  
With that, Venus began to shake her booty not caring if anyone was watching. Sango looked at her friend weirdly and began to tip toe away from her. Soon enough, Miroku and Inu-yasha came up and began to laugh at the brunette.  
  
"Stop, please, Venus. I can't take anymore! It's hilarious!" laughed Inu- yasha holding unto his stomach.  
  
"Indeed, I never laughed this hard in my life," chuckled Miroku wiping small tears from his eyes.  
  
"Hahaha! You're just jealous of my skills," grumbled Venus raising her middle finger to the boys.  
  
"Well, I must be going. See ya, Venus, Inu-yasha....Miroku," spoke the lovely junior as she walked away in a hurry.  
  
"I tell you, Inu-yasha, she's becoming meaner to me. Soon, she'll hate me as much as you hate Naraku," sighed the short hair boy leaning unto the brick stone school.  
  
"Aw, can you blame her, ya pervert!" scowled Inu-yasha. "I'm kidding, Miroku. Don't worry about it. Sango is a passionate person, she'll forgive you soon enough."  
  
"Hey, Inu-yasha, that reminds me, guess who I'm sitting beside in Art class?" Asked Venus wanting attention.  
  
"Um, I don't know, um, Buddha?" Guessed the long hair boy with a smirk.  
  
"No, dumb ass. It's your brother, Sessomaru. I got in the class late again and when I got there, the only seat left was the one beside him," responded the brunette placing a hand on her hip.  
  
"Really? Interesting...How did he reacted?" requested Miroku placing a hand on his chin.  
  
"He's such an ass wipe! I asked if he had an eraser and he said he wouldn't give it to a bitch like me. Then I said he was just a stupid fuck and probably had the eraser up his ass. He rolled his eyes and we sat there ignoring each other," Answered the girl with a bright smile in triumph.  
  
The two boys looked at one another with big grins on their faces. It was such a wonder thing to hear that Seesomaru was speechless for once. Venus seemed to be such a wonderful person now. No one stood up to Sessomaru other than Inu-yasha, but it seemed the brunette didn't care.  
  
"Good job, Venus. How about we celebrate it over a milkshake at Oriental Paradise," declared Inu-yasha.  
  
"Yeah, my mom works there, so she might give us some free ones," replied Venus grabbing her briefcase from the ground.  
  
"Okay then! Let's get moving then!" commanded Miroku placing an arm around Venus' waist.  
  
She looked down at his arm and then at his smiling face. She frowns at his manners and pinched his arm. He took it back with a short yelp making the other boy give a smug look and chuckle. He knew she was going to fit in quite nicely.  
  
A/n: There now you know what going on with the characters. I hoped you liked this chapter. Now that you know a little about most of them, so it won't be that confusing. Also, I didn't add the last two characters because they'll be coming in late and they aren't OC. Venus is the only OC (other than the teachers: I guess out of the student, she's the only OC)  
  
Plus, this fic isn't about just Venus, so don't think Venus is the main character. All ogf them will star in chapters, so don't you worry.  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Author Note

A/n:  
  
Emi: Hi guys! This is just an author's note. I think I'll be updating the next chapter soon, but I want to hear what you guys think about this fic. Please review, so I'll be motivated to write more. I will anyway, but it'll make me feel special that you took time to write to me. ^_^  
  
Bye! 


	4. Making the Band

A/n :  
  
Emi: Hey, got a new chappy!  
  
Venus: Yay! So, what's it about?  
  
Emi: Not you this time.  
  
Kagome: Really? Is it about Miroku and me? ^_^  
  
Emi: No...  
  
Sango: Is it about me and umm...**Blushes** Koga-sama.  
  
Emi: No...  
  
Sango and Kagome: Then who?  
  
Emi:: ** Walks over to a certain dog demon and monk** Inu-yasha and Miroku **hugs**  
  
Inu-yasha and Miroku: ^______^  
  
Everyone: YOU ALWAYS PICK THE BOYS!  
  
Emi: NO I don't! Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Making the Band  
  
"Time for breakfast," yawned Inu-yasha walking out the door.  
  
Dressed in his school uniform, the junior walked into the kitchen to see Sessomaru cooking at the stove. Inu-yasha sniffed the fragrance in the air and concluded he was making sausage and eggs. He didn't want any of his food, especially after what he did to him this morning. Sessomaru looked over to his brother and then back at the breakfast.  
  
"Well, what is wrong with you?" Asked Sessomaru tossing an egg up and back unto the pan.  
  
" Humph, you know what and why! Sessomaru, nobody told you to come in and beat me to death this morning," stated Inu-yasha with growl.  
  
"Inu-yasha, you sleep like a dead log. That's why I hit you with a broom. Next time wake up when I tell you," commented the older brother.  
  
"I can wake myself up and if I'm late for school, then let me! I don't care!" retorted Inu-yasha grabbing an apple.  
  
"Heh..suit yourself." Concluded Sessomaru taking a seat in the living room with his plate in hand.  
  
The two brothers quietly ate their food not wanting to begin conversations. It was like this most mornings. They wouldn't talk unless to argue or demand to know answer from one another. Still, today wasn't as bad as the other days.  
  
Inu-yasha threw his finished fruits into the trash and grabbed his briefcase on the table. He knew his friends would be to walk with him to school. HE didn't want to get in the car with Sessomaru to school because he would have to see Naraku's car right beside his in the car lot. A sudden twinge in his eye appeared as he thought about the senior.  
  
Without warning, knocking from the door then interrupted his thoughts. He walked over and opened the door to see the smiling Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Venus. He was very glad to see the group, as he was already ready to leave his apartment and his brother.  
  
"Ohayo, Inu-yasha," greeted Kagome holding Miroku's hand.  
  
"Ready to get going, so you might be able to learn something just once at school?" Joked Miroku with a stupid grin.  
  
"Ha, I'll learn something whenever you stop being a pervert," insulted Inu- yasha placing his shoes on.  
  
"Which means in a very long time, I guess," added Sango showing an innocent face.  
  
The group except Miroku laughed leaving the short hair boy embarrassed. Kagome saw his face and felt sympathetic to his situation. He leaned up to him and placed a warm kiss on him cheek making him feel better. Venus looked inside the apartment and saw how nice it was. Her family once lived in an apartment, but never thought that the two young brothers would live in such a pleasant and nice place. As soon as she looked into the living room, he saw Sessomaru eating.  
  
"Ugh, what a sight to see in the morning. I'm sympathize for you, Inu- yasha," stated Venus as she placed her hand on the boy.  
  
Sessomaru hopped up while giving Venus a wonderful display of his middle finger. Venus just smiled and returned one back happily. Inu-yasha couldn't help but to smirk at their exchanges of gestures.  
  
"Let's go, guys. We don't to be late," spoke Sango trying to keep a serious face.  
  
Inu-yasha closed the door as the group began to walk on the sidewalk. It has been a couple of weeks since the beginning of school. Venus got situated into the group as they all were growing closer and yet they never were together after school.  
  
"So, what will you guy be doing after school?" Asked Miroku looking over to Kagome first.  
  
"Miroku, you know I have softball practice," commented Kagome wrapping his arms around his waist.  
  
" And I have color guard practice all this week," spoke Sango with a long sigh.  
  
"Plus I've got practice with the dance team now," added Venus looking up to Miroku.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's right. You DID make the dance team last week," replied Inu-yasha.  
  
"Of course, I have talent and they need it!" smiled Venus placing her hands on her hip with an attitude.  
  
Inu-yasha looked down at the brunette and just gave a simple laugh. As the group walked into the school, they all split to go to their classes. Inu- yasha and Miroku walked into his Chemistry class together and took their seats immediately. A tall, attractive middle- age man wrote on the marker board with a blue marker in his hand. He had raven, shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail and chestnut eyes. He wore a long white medical trench coat with a white shirt and khaki pants. He finished writing on the board and looked at his class.  
  
"Okay, kiddos, you have a test on Friday, so take the notes on the board so you'll be prepared," stated the teachers.  
  
"Mr. Misawa, I didn't bring any of my other notes!" declared a brown hair girl.  
  
"Don't worry. Just take the notes and then we'll be doing lab until the test," stated Mr. Misawa walking to the labs.  
  
The class wrote their notes and couple by couple, went back and started on theirs lab work. Miroku and Inu-yasha sat on their stools reading the instructions to one another. It was too boring for Inu-yasha. He couldn't keep his mind on something like this too long. He decided to bring up a conversation to his lab buddy, so he wouldn't accidentally fall asleep in the class.  
  
"I can't believe everyone is busy after school," spoke Inu-yasha leaning on his elbow on the counter.  
  
"Yes, well, it's not our fault that the after school's activities aren't very interesting in our taste," replied Miroku looking over to a female group.  
  
"Hey, idiot, pay attention here. At least look like you're doing something than looking at girls, you two-timer," spat out The long hair boy slapping the back of his friend's head.  
  
"Shut up! Anyway, maybe we should make up a club or something of our own, so we won't be bored with one another," replied the short hair boy adding ingredients into a beaker.  
  
"Well, maybe...but how about instead of a club, we start a band?" Asked Inu- yasha pointing toward a half-filled beaker.  
  
"You know, I think that's an excellent idea, Inu-yasha. You surprise me sometimes," shot Miroku stirring in the item in the beaker with the mixed ingredients.  
  
"I know, you should listen to me more often."  
  
Without noticing their mistakes, smoke began to rise out of the beaker. The two boys looked down and rose from their seat. Student looked over to the duo's counter and began to gasp/ or laugh in surprise. Miroku walked over to Mr. Misawa and pointed to his counter. The handsome teacher's eyes grew big as a fire formed at the counter.  
  
"Okay, everyone, head outside, I'll get the fire extinguisher," yelled Mr. Misawa motioning the students to go outside.  
  
They all did what they were told while the teacher took a hold of the fire extinguisher and began to pray Inu-yasha's and Miroku's work. The two whistled and looked away trying to seem as if it wasn't there fault. Boy, they must have thought their peers and students were dumb or something.  
  
At lunch, the group ate while discussing Miroku' and Inu-yasha's new plan. The girls looked at one another understanding their reasons. It was hard to do thing fun when there's only two people.  
  
"A band, huh? Well, do you guys already know how to play instruments," Asked Venus placing a piece of chicken into her mouth.  
  
"Of course we do! We both took guitar lessons for a couple of years," answered Inu-yasha munching on a piece of beef.  
  
"Yeah, Inu-yasha, but we don't need just guitarist. We need a drummer and maybe a female vocalist and electric pianist," stated Miroku drinking a cup of tea.  
  
"Well, how about making posters about it and place them over the school?" Insisted Venus placing the rest of her food up.  
  
"Nah, then all the people who are beginners will come and just waste our time," replied Inu-yasha finishing his bowl of beef.  
  
"Well, I think I can ask some of the band people to try-out. Maybe some of our percussionist, but remember their practices go from Mondays and Wednesdays and then Fridays is game, but this coming Friday is an open slot," stated Sango wiping her face with a napkin.  
  
"That's a great idea, Sango. No wonder you're the smart one in this group," cheered Kagome placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, a superb idea, Sango," agreed Miroku with a friendly smile.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's no big," replied Sango looking away from Miroku.  
  
Miroku pout his lip while Venus and Kagome shared a chuckle. Inu-yasha was busy day dreaming about the band. He saw himself as the lead guitarist with Miroku on Bass. He playing his guitar like there was no tomorrow. He rocking the house while a group of girls cheered and squealed with excitement. He gave a little wink to hem as the girls swoon and fainted. He wanted his dream to come true and he was going to make it happen. Soon enough Friday came and it was time for the try-outs. Inu-yasha and company were excited, especially Inu-yasha. The group set up a table for the judges ( Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Kagome). Around 10 people came to the try-outs. It was * interesting * how these people would think marching band instrument would go nicely into a punk, pop band. People from Sousa players to clarinets to even French horns came to play. Venus and Sango couldn't help but to laugh at the faces Inu-yasha and Miroku were making.  
  
"Sorry, that's not what we need. Thank you for trying out," commented Miroku in a kind voice to the participants.  
  
They all gave a long sigh or whine "Aw, man" as they turned and walked away. Inu-yasha slammed his head against the table in frustration. He didn't know what to do. No body came through with the try-out the way he wanted them to. Nobody even had the right instrument to be in his band.  
  
"Sango, I thought you would get people who wanted to be in a band," growled the long raven hair boy looking over to her.  
  
"Hey, don't get mad at me. Those guys probably thought it was a Quartet thing or something," chirped Sango placing her hands up.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, Inu-yasha, we just have to think about something else to do on our time without the girls," sighed Miroku as he slumped his shoulders.  
  
"Hey, is this the band try-out place?" Asked a squeaky voice.  
  
The group looked as saw a boy and a girl standing side by side. The boy had messy red hair in a small ponytail with blue eyes. He wore a fitted white shirt and long khaki shorts with sandals. The girl had long raven hair with a small ponytail on her head and chestnut eyes. She wore a baby blue shirt with a knee length jean skirt and sandals. The girl took the boy's arm as he just showed a friendly smug smile.  
  
"So, you're here to try-out, huh? What instruments this time? Flute and a trumpet!" spoke Inu-yasha as he slammed his head unto the table once more.  
  
"No way, this a punk band, right? Hi, I'm Shippo Wasabi and this is my girl friend, Rin Miki," replied the orange hair boy raising his hand to himself then the girl next to him.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Shippo's awesome in percussion. He's a freshmen and he's already making the other upperclassmen look like a joke in his section," giggled Sango snapping her fingers.  
  
"I want to be your drummer!' Shouted Shippo as he demonstrated his skills in the air.  
  
"..And I like to play the electric piano and sing," voiced Rin as she stepped from behind Shippo.  
  
"Rin's a little shy," stated Shippo while smiling towards his girlfriend.  
  
"Well, let's hear what you got," commanded Sango.  
  
They walked out and received their equipment. They set their instruments up then tuned till their pitches were just right. Shippo twirled his drumsticks in his hand and began a beat. The group began to bop their heads to the beat as Rin began to play some jazzy melody as she sang a sweet upbeat song. It was too good to be true. These two had to be in. They were the ones and the group knew it.  
  
"You can stop now, you guys are in the band!" stated Inu-yasha showing a wide grin.  
  
"Yes, your talents are just what we've been looking for," replied Miroku walking over to the duo.  
  
"Of course, we're the best!" shouted Shippo with a drum roll and a clash of the cymbals.  
  
"Great, now Inu-yasha and Miroku have a band, but can you name it?" Asked Venus jumping up from her seat.  
  
"How about Inu-yasha and the Punkers!" answered Inu-yasha with a smug smile.  
  
"I rather die and get my corpse pushed off a bridge than be called that," remarked the orange hair drummer pinching his nose in disgust.  
  
"Hey, shut up, Freshie, I'm the leader of this band and so what I say goes," growled Inu-yasha as he rose from his seat.  
  
"Hey, Inu-yasha, I'm just as much as the leader as you are!' stated Miroku eyeing his friend's posture.  
  
"I brought up this idea, so I should be the leader!" argued the long raven hair boy flicking his finger off to his friend.  
  
By that time, Miroku stood up and began to push Inu-yasha. He knew they were both equally partners and he knew he should be treated the same way. He had the right to do and say as much as Inu-yasha did. Inu-yasha gained his balance and walked closer to Miroku. They locked their eyes on one another and began send ice glares. This didn't look good to the girls.  
  
"Hey, come on, guys, relax" spoke up Kagome taking a hold of Miroku's arm and hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'm mean we freshmen are acting better than you two losers," laughed Shippo walking over to the group.  
  
"Who asked you, kid!" spat Inu-yasha poking Shippo in the chest.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault such a stupid guy like you was picked to be the leader. It seems you might not have a band before you have it!" shot back Shippo pointing at the angry junior.  
  
"Brats on Campus," spoke Rin turning her electric piano off.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Venus looking over to the freshmen girl.  
  
"I think we should be name Brats on Campus. I mean, if you two fill best with the name," restated Rin taking Shippo's arm.  
  
Everyone looked at the younger girl and smiled. The name was perfect and they all knew that. It wasn't just because it sounded cool, but as Rin observed, she probably thought it up because the behavior they were showing.  
  
"What a good idea, Rin. It's perfect!" cheered Kagome smiling at Rin.  
  
"Yep, that's my Rin. She just so smart," commented Shippo with a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Heh, I guess we already know who the smart one is in the relationship. I guess he got stuck with being the dumb ass," murmured Inu-yasha as he turned away from the freshmen.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Shippo arching his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, nothing at all," replied Inu-yasha shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"That's settle then, oh, and Inu-yasha, it seems you and Miroku should just give it up and be partners," commented Venus placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why's that? I began this band!" whined Inu-yasha.  
  
"Inu-yasha, come on, it's a team thing, but Miroku deserves it, even I have to say it," confessed Sango crossing her arms.  
  
"Thanks, Sango," praised Miroku giving a friendly smile.  
  
"Heh, I'm just stating the facts, that's all!" spoke Sango turning away from them.  
  
"Yay! So Brats on Campus is now created!" shouted Kagome happily.  
  
"We should celebrate!" announced Venus tugging on Inu-yasha's arm.  
  
"Yeah, let's go to Wacdonald!" stated the long raven hair boy.  
  
"I must agree. Come along, my sweet," second the short hair junior taking his girlfriend's hand and leaving out the garage.  
  
"Come on, Sango, let's go! You two freshies!" shouted Venus tugging the older girl's sleeve.  
  
One by one the group began to hop out the garage and walked to the Wacdonald's to celebrate their discovery of the band. Hopefully, In Inu- yasha's mind, nothing really troublesome will happen. Hopefully, that it.  
  
A/n: I hope you enjoyed that chappy. I have been really busy since school is coming soon again. Ugh. Damn, makes me so mad. Oh, well. Review!!!! 


	5. Author note!

A/n:  
  
Hey Guys,  
  
I'm in a bind right now. I don't know what the next chapter should be. I have great ideas for chapters for characters, but I don't know how I'm going to place them in order.  
  
I've decided that you guys will choose. Vote for the character who should star in the next Chappy.  
  
Either:  
  
Sessomaru  
  
Naraku & Kikyo  
  
Kagome  
  
Sango  
  
Koga  
  
Shippo  
  
Rin  
  
Inu-yasha and Miroku are out because they just had a chapter about them. So, review and vote! 


	6. author noteyet again

A/n: Hi, everyone. I like to say hi and hope the beginning of school is good for you. I just started college on Monday (I skipped a grade, so I'm the youngest in my class). The CRA people came to my dorm and upgraded my computer. Unfortunately, all my documents that I was working on were deleted. Hopefully, during the weekend, I'll work very hard to get the next chapters up. Sorry about it! ;_; 


End file.
